


Guitar

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [17]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, Parent Adam Parrish, Parent Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan is horny, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Ronan buys a guitar for Adam
Relationships: Orphan Girl | Opal & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Kudos: 28





	Guitar

Ronan swore as he tried to wrap Adam’s Christmas present. The guitar, although in a box, was an odd shape and he struggled to make the edges tidy. It wasn’t helping that Chainsaw had decided to eat a cracker, on the guitar box whilst Ronan was wrapping it. As Ronan stuck down the final piece of sticky tape, he heard Adam’s car in the driveway. Brushing Chainsaw out of the way, he rushed to put the present under the tree.  
Adam entered the room with Opal on his shoulders. Her sticky hands were rested on Adam’s head, making Ronan cringe as he stood to greet them.  
“Did you fill her with candy?” he accused. Adam didn’t even look sorry as he lifted Opal down and told her to wash her hands. Chainsaw flapped out of the room with her.  
“You can deal with her when she won’t go to bed tonight.” Ronan threatened.  
“We made a deal actually. She is going to go to bed early, so that Santa comes and brings her presents.” Ronan rolled his eyes at the smug smile on Adam’s face.  
“Dinner’s nearly ready.” He told him, stepping around Adam to get to the door. Adam reached out for Ronan’s waist.  
“Don’t be grumpy, please,” he begged, “it’s Christmas Eve.”  
“It’s fine,” Ronan told him. He gave Adam a kiss on the cheek and headed to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.  
As Adam had promised, after dinner, they had watched a movie and Opal had gone to bed early without a single complaint. He and Ronan pulled out the hidden Christmas presents as quietly as they could. When they were done and Ronan had gone to get a glass of water from the kitchen, Adam stood at the door of the living room. He looked at the perfect Christmas scene, lit by the magical lights of the tree. Ronan had come to the hallway from the kitchen noiselessly. He took in the sight of Adam. His eyes were dark, unfocussed, looking into but not seeing the living room. Adam’s shoulders were hunched slightly, he leant against the door jamb. Ronan sighed, he knew Adam found Christmas hard. Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist when he reached him. Adam jumped a little but gave a soft, happy sigh as he felt Ronan’s lips on his shoulder.  
“Let’s get to bed.” Ronan murmured into Adam’s hearing ear. He took Adam’s hand and led him up the stairs. They poked their heads into Opal’s room to check that she was sleeping.

Ronan turned to face Adam when they entered their bedroom.  
“Merry Christmas, Parrish,” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was hard, Adam’s hands wound around Ronan’s body, while Ronan pushed Adam back until they were leaning against the closed door. Ronan’s hands found their way under Adam’s t-shirt, He dragged his nails down Adam’s spine, making him whine with want. Ronan could feel Adam getting hard as he kissed along Adam’s jaw and down his throat. Ronan bent down to lift Adam’s legs and carried him to the bed. He threw him down. Adam repositioned himself on the pillows while Ronan took his shirt off and crawled up the bed.  
“Ronan,” Opal’s voice cut through the house like a knife. Both Ronan and Adam groaned. Ronan got off the bed and pulled his shirt back over his head.  
“I’ll be right back.” He promised, kissing Adam quickly before leaving the room to check on Opal.  
“You’ve got some timing kid, what’s up?” he asked as he entered her bedroom and flicked on the light.  
“They were chasing us.” Opal tried to explain.  
“Who was?” Ronan tried to understand.  
“The bad people.” Opal’s eyes were large, filled to the brim with unshed tears.  
“It was a dream, you’re okay. Do you want me to lay with you?” He asked, hoping she’d say no so he could go back to Adam. Opal nodded her head and moved over in the bed for him.  
An hour later, Ronan entered his bedroom to see Adam fast asleep. 

Opal woke Adam and Ronan at six thirty. Together, the three of them went downstairs. Adam and Ronan loved the look of wonder on Opal’s face as she took in the piles of presents spilling from under the tree. They all took turns opening their presents. The last present was handed to Adam. He pulled the paper from the box and gasped as he saw the guitar. Ronan reached down the side of the chair he was in and handed Adam various books about learning to play guitar. Adam began to immediately pour over them and gave a practice strum. He beamed at Ronan, whose heart felt like it could explode at any minute. 

The day passed quickly. Opal played with her new toys. Ronan doodled with the new sketchpad and pens that Adam had bought him and Adam tried to learn his first handful of chords. Ronan cooked Christmas dinner and they ate in the dining room. Opal delighted in the Christmas crackers. 

Adam and Ronan were lying in bed, discussing the day when Adam mentioned that playing the guitar had made the tips of his fingers tender. Ronan took his hand and kissed the tip of each of his fingers.  
“I have a confession,” Ronan began, “The guitar was partially a gift for me. You looked so fucking hot with it resting on your leg.”  
“You’re just horny.” Adam laughed at him.  
“That’s not true.” Ronan argued, Adam gave him a look. “Okay, well do you want to carry on from last night, or what?” Adam kissed Ronan.  
“How can I say no to that?” he asked.


End file.
